neotokyo_slfandomcom-20200214-history
Rentals
Neo Tokyo offers both residential and vehicle rentals to its citizens. Listed below is rental information for either or. Rental terminals for apartments are located by each individual apartment, and rental terminals for vehicles are located in the warehouse near the spawn point when you enter the actual city. If you have any questions please contact an admin inworld. Residential Rentals We offer apartment rentals in various portions of the city at 100 prims per apartment for 300L a week. If you need more than 100 prims, do not rent a second apartment. Instead, contact Edna Forsythe to make the proper rental arrangements. Due to limited space, there is a one apartment per renter restriction currently in place. Please refrain from using furniture/decor with excessive scripting as this will lag the sim. If a particular piece is rather high and is putting a strain on the sim's resources, you will be contacted by an admin and asked to either remove it or only rez when in use. This is to keep the sim from becoming too laggy and in turn provide a good environment for other roleplayers. Breedable pets are also banned from the sim due to their heavy scripts and strain on sims. Apartment rentals are first come first serve, and it is up to you to the renter to pay your rent on time. We allow you to be one day late on rent. If you have not made arrangements with sim owner Edna Forsythe as far as rental extension, you will be evicted from your apartment and your objects returned to your inventory. Vehicle Rentals In order to drive or ride a vehicle in sim, a player has to own a driver's license. These are nonrefundable so be sure you wish to own one prior to paying the terminal. The Driver's License will be priced at 1300L a month for players who wish to own a vehicle 31 prims and below. We are currently only offering 10 licenses and will be a first come, first serve basis. It will be your responsibility to renew otherwise you risk the chance of losing your license to another renter. For those who purchase the license, it is your duty to make sure that your vehicle is removed when you are not roleplaying or not using it. This is to minimize lag to the sim due to vehicle scripts thus allowing others to enjoy smoother roleplay without the hassles of lag. If an admin sees the vehicle rezzed for long periods of time without use and/or without you on sim, we reserve the right to return it to your inventory. It is also important to know that only modern vehicles are allowed, mostly common cars and bikes are fine. No flying vehicles, no hovercrafts, no futurstic stuff. We prefer the vehicle to not be too fancy and to fit the grunge setting of the sim we have created. If an admin feels it does not suit the sim, we will ask you to please choose a different vehicle. If you are unsure about a specific vehicle, feel free to contact an admin to have them preview it prior to you renting a driver's license. Driver licenses can be rented through the warehouse on the left when you first teleport down into the city. If you have any questions over vehicle rentals, please contact Edna Forsythe.